Searching for you
by BelindaBlackfalcon
Summary: I'm BAAAACK! See? I'm not dead! This is the sequel to DEAREST RON! READ AND REVIEW! Please read Dearest Ron before reading this. RR ;) ::Fourth chapter uploaded!::
1. Chapter One

A/N: Whoever haven't read the story 'Dearest Ron' yet, I highly suggest you do so. As there are many refrences made... I don't think I need a disclaimer as everyone already knows I do not own Harry Potter and lastly, each married couple has their own house. This chapter is really short and has a cliffhanger. (sort of)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ronald Weasley came back from a tiring day of work from the ministry. His best friend, Hermione did not go to work today but he just figured she probably finally took a break from working. Hermione Granger was the workaholic for the famous trio. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Ronald Weasley, the world's best Quidditch Keeper and Hermione Granger, the author of 'How To Get An O in Arithmatics'  
  
He apparated outside his house where wards were placed, luckily he did not get splinched. He opened the door.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" he called and looked in the kitchen where his wife, Lavender would usually be there, making dinner or playing with Harry and Yvonne. He heard nothing.  
  
He fingered his wand in his trouser pocket and examined the room throughly. Finally he heard some sounds of someone crying. It came from the bedroom. Ron cautiously walked towards the master bedroom, praying that his wife was alright. When he entered the bedroom, he was greeted with the sight of his wife. She was on the bed. Who was sobbing.  
  
Ron looked at his wife who was still crying her eyes out, holding a piece of paper.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Who did this to you?"  
  
Lavender, with her hands trembling, passed the paper to Ron. Ron skimmed the contents on the paper, which apparently was a letter.  
  
"Oh God, no." he whispered, fear running through his veins.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing?"   
  
"What do you think I'm doing, Harry?" called Ginny from the kitchen. "I'm baking!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened and walked to the kitchen. Ginny looked beautiful as usual although she was partly covered with flour.  
  
"Aren't you doing it the muggle way, Ginny?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Duh!" said Ginny, slapping her head with her right hand which wasn't holding the mixing bowl. "Harry you are so... I don't even know a word to describe you!" she set the bowl down on the table.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Hermione, she should know," Harry said leaning down towards Ginny.  
  
"Maybe..." Ginny whispered as she lifted her head and closed her eyes expectantly.  
  
Just as their lips were about to meet, the phone rang.  
  
"Damn!" muttered Harry.  
  
"Don't curse, Harry." Ginny warned. "Besides, the phone is still ringing and my hands are covered with flour!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Harry said, his voice full of regret. "Hello?"  
  
"Harry! Harry! This is an emergency! Ginny has the spare key to Hermione's house right???" Ron blurted out so fast Harry could barely understand what he was saying.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's Hermione!" Ron shouted "She's going to commit suicide!"  
  
"WHAT?" Harry shouted, shocked and then calmed down. "How do you know?"  
  
"Don't bloody how do you know me! JUST GET THE KEY AND APPARATE TO HERMIONE'S HOUSE NOW!!!!!!"  
  
Harry winced as Ron slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
  
"Ginny, can you give me the spare key to Hermione's place?" Harry said, giving Ginny a 'later-I-will-explain-everything' look.  
  
Ginny tossed a small square metal cube.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry said gratefully as he ran outside and apparated to Hermione's house.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ron waited impatiently at Hermione's doorstep, pacing furiously.  
  
  
  
'Why did she have to love me? She should have fell in love with Seamus or Justin or even Dean! But then...'  
  
Harry appeared right in front of Ron and Ron almost fell down from the shock. Almost...  
  
"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Hey, it's about." Harry looked at his half muggle half wizard watch, "0.876 seconds since you called!"  
  
"Watches..." Ron muttered "Well, don't just stand there! Unlock the door!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" Harry said and the square metal cube on the door knob where it disappeared (the key not the door knob) while muttering angrily to himself.  
  
The door swung aside and the metal cube reappeared in Harry's hand. He slipped it in his pocket.   
  
There was no one in the living room.  
  
No one in the kitchen.  
  
No one in the bathroom.  
  
No one in the library.  
  
No one in the study room.  
  
Finally, they reached the bedroom. They saw a pale lifeless figure on the bed. Her brown silky hair was all messed up. The woman's wand was on the floor next to the mirror. Both Harry and Ron gasped with shock, the woman was Hermione.  
  
Ron slowly walked towards the bed and inspected the corpse, his body shaking.  
  
"It's... It's.. It's Hermione..." he trembled, his legs sddenly turned to jelly as he sank onto his knees.  
  
"But... How could Hermione die??? She was the smartest witch and one of the best in England!" blurted out Harry, tears in his eyes. "If it is those *bad word* Death Eaters... Wait till I get my hands on them!!!"  
  
"It's all my fault..." said Ron holding his head in his hands, tears starting to run down his face. "It's all my *bad word* fault!!!"  
  
"Do you care to explain please! Our friend. BEST FRIEND, mind you is dead, and you said.." Harry wiped his tear stained face. "And you said that it was your *bad word* *bad word* fault?!?!?!"  
  
Ron handed the letter Lavender gave to him to Harry, his hands shaking badly. Harry read the contents quickly...  
  
"SEE?" shouted Harry angrily. Ron looked up at him expectantly. "SEE? I TOLD you how she felt about you. But no... You HAD to believe her. You HAD to marry Lavender. And she HAD to live throught this torturous life! You HAD to love Lavender, didn't you?"  
  
"I know! This is all my *bad word* fault! WHat do you want me to do, suicide so that I can be with her forever?" Ron cried angrily.  
  
Suddely, it was as if the two men finally realised what they just said to each other.  
  
"I'm sorry. It was not your fault. I know how it was to be in love," Harry sighed sadly. "Beside, I should have realised it earlier. All those trips to the muggle world?"  
  
"Me too. I'm sorry, Harry..." said Ron.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in a muggle city...  
  
"Clara! I can't believe you're doing that!" Belinda sighed. "Muggles aren't supposed to read books about pheonixes and dragons. Little children maybe, but you're old!"  
  
"Excuse me," the girl called Clara said indigantly. "I'm only twenty-three!"  
  
Belinda sighed. "I still can't believe you ran all the way here just to excape from Death Eaters!"  
  
"It's better than suicide!" Clara replied, closing her book. "Now I have no mood to read!"  
  
"You can never have no mood to read, Clara." Belinda said. "You're always reading day and night. Say, whose turn is it to cook again?"  
  
"Yours!" Clara shouted back.  
  
"Okay, okay." said Belinda, throwing her hands up and walking towards the kitchen. "Anyway, Clara. You should not have dyed you hair black. Your brown hair was gorgeous. Even though, black does tend to suit you a teensy bit more."  
  
"I had to, Bel!" said Clara. "I even had to change my eye colour with magic. Those death eaters can't be played with."  
  
"I think we'll have take out." called Belinda from the kitchen. "You forgot to buy the packet of rice that wasn't infected with ants and green colour stuff again!"  
  
"Well, I got absent minded after.. After that accident..."  
  
"Clara. I think it's time to use your real name... Her... Ow! Why did you throw the book for?!" asked Belinda, rubbing her head where the heavy volume of 'Mystical Creatures by Henry Giggleby' was thrown.  
  
"Stop it! You know I hate my name and the past that comes with it!"  
  
"Too bad, Hermione Granger!"  
  
A/N: Hehehe. Like it? Hate it? Review! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N:Thanks for the reviews!!! First, I want to answer a few questions to those who reviewed or e-mailed me about the story.   
  
Lots of people are confused with the part where Harry says she goes to the muggle world a lot. I forgot to include that Death Eaters were attacking muggle borns in the muggle world. So Hermione must have been there to spy on them or something (what Harry and Ron thinks) ... She also had to make preparations with Belinda about the house, to change her iddentity... etc. She also needed to... (I won't give it away!) Besides, if she went to the wizarding world to prepare the stuff she needed to prepare, someone would have known the truth and recognized her.   
  
About Belinda, well... You should know more about her in this chapter. Lastly, 'Why did Hermione send the letter? She could have told the guys she was hiding...' it is because, It's just a letter to tell Ron her true feelings and to move on. Because if she said she was running away, and she confessed her feelings, she would be forced to confront Ron. It would be great if Ron had loved her. But Ron is married, so she did the only thing she could do! So, on with the story!!!  
  
::Chapter Two::  
  
***  
  
"You're joking right?" asked Ginny, tears welling up in her eyes. "YOU MUST BE JOKING!"  
  
Harry looked at Ron sadly and said, "No, we aren't..."  
  
"H-How..." stammered Ginny "How could it be... possible? Hermione can't be dead!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin..." Harry replied.  
  
Ginny fainted dead away.  
  
***  
  
"I just remembered something!" cried Belinda to Hermione urgently, shaking Hermione's shoulders  
  
"What?" asked Hermione lazily, closing her copy of 'The Return Of The Vampire.'  
  
"I didn't hear clearly what you said when you put the stuff to make the fake body!"  
  
"WHAT??!!!" shouted Hermione, shocked and sat up straight.  
  
"Did you put in the unicorn hair?"  
  
"Did that."  
  
"Leg of blue toad?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hair of red cat?"  
  
"Yea.. Umm... Not exactly..." Hermione froze.  
  
"Do you know what it means?!" screamed Belinda, hands holding her head.  
  
"The body will not..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You mean," gasped Hermione. "Ron and Harry may come looking for me?"  
  
"Not may," said Belinda. "Will."  
  
"But.." said Hermione, then she relaxed and leaned on her chair. "That's what the disguises are for."  
  
"Did you forget about the 'Auror Program'?" demanded Belinda. "It can find you except when you are muggle places! But there's still more! Remember those warning letters you got when performing magic during Hogwarts? If you perform even an 'Alohomora' they'll be able to pinpoint your exact location!"  
  
Hermione sat up straight again and began to panic. "I should have remembered! Belinda! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"You didn't ask," Belinda pointed out blankly. "You know, after your fiasco with Ron, Herm.. I mean , Clara, you are getting kind of forgetful and careless. That is very unlike you."  
  
"I know..." said Hermione, massaging her forehead.  
  
"Now," said Belinda. "Give me your wand."  
  
"What?" asked Hermione shocked, and fingered her wand nervously.  
  
Belinda sighed. "See? You may accidentally use your wand! If you need any charms or anything, you know you can trust me!"  
  
"Oh, alright!" said Hermione, handing her her wand to Belinda. "You know what, I think you really are right about my past..."  
  
"Her...Clara, you do know that you should really not come here?" asked Belinda, sadly. "I mean, seriously. I came here because of my family's death. You came here just because of Ron. I mean you actually have friends in the wizarding world... I... I don't have anyone... Not that I don't enjoy your company or anything..." Belinda added quickly.  
  
"Bel, I know what you mean. But I love Ron and he loves... He loves Lavender. And on top of that, he's married." Hermione sighed "Even if he got a divorce, what about Harry jr. and Yvonne? Harry's only three and a half years, Yvonne's just a year old..."  
  
Hermione sighed again and remembered how she met Belinda.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione was in the muggle world again. She liked it there mostly because of her childhood memories. But now, she was bored. Completely and defintely bored.  
  
Suddenly, she saw a a girl with shocking black waist lenght hair who looked a year younger than her. She looked strangely farmiliar. Hermione decided to follow the girl. The girl fingered something in her pocket.  
  
'She must be a witch...' thought Hermione.  
  
The girl walked into a strange isolated building and turned around, facing a very shocked Hermione and pointing her wand at Hermione's head.  
  
"Okay," she said, in a demanding tone. "What do you want?"  
  
"Geez!" sighed Hermione. "Can't a girl follow another girl and not be accused for stealing?"  
  
The girl blinked and looked at Hermione curiously. "I know you... You are Hermione Granger," she said, lowering her wand. "Author of 'How To Get An O in Arithmatics'!"  
  
"Umm... Yeah?" said Hermione and studied the girls face. She was very farmiliar... She was... "You are Belinda Blackfalcon! Paul Blackfalcon's granddaughter! I can't believe I'll meet you! Your grandfather was the most..."  
  
"Popular, brave... whatever!" cried Belinda, covering her face with her hands, embarassed. "Why, can't there be a day someone doesn't recognise me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Both the girls laughed.  
  
"Okay, we had a bad start. Lets start all over again... I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."  
  
"Belinda Blackfalcon, pleasure's all mine. May I know why you were following me?"  
  
"I don't know? I felt like I should. I actually felt like I knew you, not from the magazine or newspapers, but as a friend..."  
  
"When mum told me I was a boy magnet, I didn't I was also a girl magnet."  
  
Both of them laughed again.  
  
'This could be a start of a beautiful friendship... Well, I could use some help anyway...' thouhg Hermione.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
***  
  
At Ron's house...  
  
"Ron, there's something I want to tell you." said Lavender, her eyes shining and her face tearstained.  
  
"Yes, Lav?" asked Ron half heartedly as he looked through the photographs of the past.  
  
"I... It's all my fault Hermione's dead!" she blurted out, tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
"What?" asked Ron alarmed. "What?" he repeated.  
  
"I... I..." Lavender tried to speak between sobs. "I *sob* put *sob* love potion *sob* in your *sob* pumpkin juice in your *hiccup* seventh year..."  
  
"YOU WHAT?"  
  
Luckily for Lavender, the telephone rang just then...  
  
Ron picked up the phone, glaring furiously at Lavender.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Mr. Weasley speaking."  
  
"Then who do you suppose I am???"  
  
"Umm... You know the Granger auror?"  
  
"Of course I know the *bad word* Granger auror! I REPORTED her condition!"  
  
"Well, sir.. *gulp* We have a reason to believe she is alive..."  
  
"WHAT??!?!?!"  
  
"*swallows nervously* Her body... I mean, so called body is not decaying... Since it has been quite a while and the body does not show any kind of decaying we think it's a fake."  
  
"You mean, she's alive?"  
  
"Yes... We..."  
  
Ron slammed down the phone and let out a yell of happiness. Then began to dial a number furiously. Lavender looked at her husband who forgot about what she said, eventhough it was very serious, and (Ron) looked insane and walked away from him without taking her eyes of him.  
  
"Harry!!!"  
  
"Ron? You know, this is the second time you yelled at my ear through the phone and it still haven't recovered yet..."  
  
"No Harry, this time it's REALLY good news! Hermione's alive!"  
  
"What the *bad word*! Just a few hours ago, she was dead and we found her body. Now after five hours, you're telling me she's ALIVE??? Ron, I think you need to go to St. Mungos for a check up..."  
  
"No REALLY! Her body or whatever it was wasn't decaying!"  
  
*pause*  
  
"So?"  
  
"IT. IS. NOT. DECAYING!!!!"  
  
"*wince* Okay okay... Wait. Does that mean... HERMIONE'S ALIVE?"  
  
"*sweatdrop* That was what I was trying to tell you!"  
  
"GREAT! Now all we have to do is find her!"  
  
"Umm... ALL WE HAVE TO DO? You make it sound like it's easy..."  
  
"There are only more than a hundred countries in the world, Ron! I'm sure we can find her!"  
  
"*sweatdrop*.."  
  
A/N: This is what you get when you take a cup of REALLY sweet coffee at 5 pm. I know it's OOC. And I hate serious plots sometimes. I always like to either make people laugh or cry. In this case, I'm trying to make you laugh. So if there's even a small smile... MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! Please r/r! The dead body thing, well I don't have a clue how all those stuff work, so it's only what I assume... About the love potion and Lavender, well, I just want to be cruel and keep all of you waiting for Ron's delayed reaction! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
(Note to self: I really must stop taking too much coffee...) 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay... It's because, well.. My computer broke down and I was busy this holiday... So, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for the delay! Oh yeah, I would like to include special thanks to Sweet Stephy, my beta! Thanks for your help! And it takes less than five minutes for you to review! Oh yeah, about my volcabulary,(*bad word*) this story is 'G' rated, which technically means no cursing. Besides, I'm typing this at home and if my mum or dad 'accidentally' (as they would put it) reads this, I'm so dead. Anyway, this chater has lots of weird emotions that change fast. Well, don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
Dedicated to Stephy and Bryce  
  
::Chapter Three::  
  
Ron took a deep breath. His life was changing a lot in less than half a day. First, it was Hermione's news that she loved him. Then it was the part aout her 'suicide', followed a few hours later his wife gave him a love potion... Wait-love potion?  
  
"Ron?" Lavender walked in the room, looking on the floor. "Now that you're not busy anymore... I guess, we should talk about the love potion..."  
  
Ron sighed deeply. 'What does this world have against me?'  
  
"Yes, I think we should. I mean, we're not children anymore..." Ron paused. "I'm not going to shout the house down. And.." he looked pointedly at Lavender. "You are going to tell me what happened. No exaggeration, no dramatic scenes."  
  
Lavender wiped her eye with her sleeve. "I guess you're right... It all started with... The day you saved me from the guy from The Three Broomsticks- the one who tried to harass me... I guess I was kind of attracted to you. I mean, which normal sixth year girl wasn't? Then, I began to develop a crush on you. A few weeks laterr, it was blossoming into love, at least I thought so. But still, I admired you from afar. Then that year, you started dating H..Hermione. (Lavender rubbed her eye at Hermione's name) I got a little crazy. I decided I wanted you for myself. No one. No one, expescially Hermione was going to take you away from me. So after a week of finding the ingredients to brew a love potion, (it takes a few months, remember?) I brewed it n one of the bathrooms. One of them had a so-called haunted cubicle so I brewed it there. Finally, at the begining of the seventh year, the potion was ready.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Lavender walked past the famous trio as casually as she could, the vial of love potion in her hand. She was afraid, she knew that if she ever told Ron about the love potion the effects would wear off, but won't this 'love' be forced? Lavender pushed all her doubts away and sat next to Ron where she usually sat. When the feast was about to start, she tipped her vial of love potion into Ron's pumpkin juice. Of course someone saw her. It was Harry. But he did not say anything. The love potion did not work immediatly like Lavender expected but soon she could recognize the hints of Ron's behaviour towards her which meant he was smitten with her. She began to feel guilty.  
  
Two days later...  
  
Harry approached Lavender.  
  
"Why don't we bring this conversation to somewhere... more private..." asked Harry.  
  
Lavender could not read his expression but she knew Harry would not hurt anyone. Unless that person was Voldermort of course.  
  
"Alright." she said as calmly as she could while her heart was racing with fear.  
  
In an empty classroom...  
  
"I'm sure you know what we're here for." said Harry firmly. "I know what you did to Ron."  
  
"H...What did I do?" asked Lavender faking innocence.  
  
"Love potion." Harry said the word that confirmed all Lavender's fears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry." said Lavender. "Oblivate!"  
  
Harry wasn't a seeker for nothing. He dodged Lavender's spell.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Harry, his temper was clearly rising. "You know Ron and Hermione are meant for each other!"  
  
"They are not!" Lavender protested angrily. "I am the one for him! Oblivate!"  
  
This time, Lavender did not miss. The spell hit Harry squarely in the chest. His eyes looked dull for a few seconds. Luckily for Harry, Lavender was very good in charms and had only erased the memories of her putting love potion into Ron's goblet and his meeting with Lavender.  
  
"You did not say anything important. You only met up with me to ask what Divination homework we had. You will now go back to the Gryffindor common room, quietly." commanded Lavender.  
  
Harry's eyes began to turn back to normal.  
  
"Lavender, you did not tell me what Professor Trelawney told us to do yet!" said Harry suddenly.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sumarize chapter fifteen and keep another dream diary." Lavender said almost automatically.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Harry replied and walked out of the empty classroom.  
  
"You're welcome." Lavender whispered, a smile on her face. 'Now no one can stop me from getting what's mine!'  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"You did not!" said Ron, shocked. "Wait, you actually did all that. You sound almost EVIL..."  
  
"I know." sniffed Lavender. "I just *sniff*... I regret what I did. It was just after *sniff* Hermione's letter that I realised that it was all my fault she cmmited suicide and all my fault she is *sob* dead now... I'm sorry Ron, I guess we should have a divorce now..."  
  
"OF COURSE WE SHOULD HAVE A DIVORCE! DIDN'T YOU JUST RUINED HERMIONE'S LIFE! DIDN'T YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE IT IS FOR HER TO LIVE A LIFE LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
Lavender was terrified. "I really am sorry Ron... I really am..." she began to sob again.  
  
Ron just looked at her for a while taking deep breaths.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry. It's not like we can change the past..." said Ron, closing his eyes and breathing deeply trying to calm down. "I can't believe how you guys could even like me. I mean, I was just 'Harry Potter's friend' all along... Not someone important..."  
  
"Well, at least I know now that I don't love you..." said Lavender. "I did that all in vain. Thinking that we were the perfect couple and still finding out that I don't love you in the end..."  
  
"Wait a minute? You don't? I mean- that's great!" cried Ron. "I guess that means we're still friends, right?"  
  
Lavender managed a small smile. "Forever." said Lavender. "I guess we should be arranging that divorce soon."  
  
"Yeah." said Ron. "Oh yeah, one thing. Hermione's not dead."  
  
"WHAT!!!" cried Lavender and she slapped Ron then smiled so widely until her face could almost be spilt into half. "That's for not telling me earlier. Honestly, I thought it was ALL my fault she commited suicide. Which she didn't!!!"  
  
"Geez..." said Ron as he rubbed his cheek. "No need to to be violent!"  
  
"Now you can ask her out or something!" said Lavender so happily until it was almost dreamy. It was the same tone she used to have when she was in Hogwarts. And it was the tone which meant she was going to do some matchmaking... "I've always known you loved her! Even when we were married!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "One more thing..."  
  
"What is it?" asked Lavender, snapping out of her trance.  
  
"It's about the divorce." said Ron. "What about the kids?"  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS, THE KIDS!!!"  
  
***  
  
Belinda Blackfalcon drank a disguising potion, her hair turned bright red and her figure changed but her eyes were still the same shade of blue.  
  
"I hope noone recognises me THIS time... And that Hermione realise that I went out for a change." she muttered under her breath then she whispered a revealing charm over a 'wall'.  
  
The 'wall' turned out to be a fireplace. Belinda took a salt shaker and pured some of the powder our the fire place and said loud and clear, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter was frustrated although Ginny had tried to calm him down. I mean- who can take a turmoil of feelings in one day?  
  
'I need to take a break.' he thought. 'I'll just leave a note then go to The Three Bromsticks and have some butterbeer. And at the same time try to find Hermione- although the Auror Program would be faster...'  
  
Harry scribbled a quick note to Ginny who was taking a nap (He hadn't told her about Hermione yet because she was sleeping when he received the news) and grabbed his cloak. He stood outside his doorstep and apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Madam Rosmerta!"  
  
"Hello, Miss Blackfalcon, how are you today?" asked Madam Rosmerta. (she has a gift of seeing through disguises)  
  
"Shh..." whispered Belinda, adjusting her cloak. "You know that I cannot be recognised by anyone other than you..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Bel." whispered Madam Rosmerta as she handed Belinda a mug full of delicious creamy butterbeer. "How's Hermione doing?"  
  
"Well, Hermione is still brooding over Ron Weasley." whispered Belinda sadly as she took a sip of the beverage in front of her. "I wish I could do more to help her."  
  
"I'm sorry Belinda." said Madam Rosmerta softly. "Actually, you should settle down... Get a man..."  
  
"I have to support Hermione." Belinda said firmly. "When she moves on, then I shall. Thank you anyway Rosmerta. I have to go to and get some books..."  
  
Belinda drank her remaining butterbeer, left a few coins on the table and walked away. Unknown to her, there was a man who heard every single word she exchanged with Madam Rosmerta.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I bet you all know who's that. I hate the Ron/Lavender arguement part. I was all so CORNY and ... ugh... But I don't really know how to change it so I'm really sorry. I think there should be Ron/Hermione moments in the next chapter!  
  
(Read my new fic! It's a Dr/Hr fic. So if you are open minded, I guess you should read it!!!) 


	4. Chapter Four FINALLY!

A/N: No I'm not dead! Sorry for the late update! First of all, I was REALLY busy. Secondly, I did not know what to write! Really sorry! Anyway, can you PLEASE check out my other story? (A SUPPOSEDLY Funny Story for Hrm/Dr) And I can't really update much these few months. I have an important exam coming up this year and my computer keeps getting banged up.  
  
***  
  
Hermione skimmed the words of the current book she was reading. The words seemed alien to her and unable to make any sense.  
  
'I probably need more sleep...' thought Hermione as she slammed the book shut in frustration.  
  
Hermione knew that she was just worried. Worried that Ron would spoil his marriage with Lavender. And not only that, she knew Ron and Harry would set off to find her. That was the main probelm. If they found her... She did not want to think of the possibilities. SHe shouldn't have faked her death. She could have just, keep away from Ron or something?  
  
'Argh!' she screamed in her head. She didn't want to love Ron. She really didn't but it came to her so naturally that she didn't even have to try to visualise him. When she closed her eyes or when her thoughts drifted off, she would see Ron in her head. Ron smilling and waving at her. After Ron she would always suddenly saw Lavender, frowning at her.  
  
'Oh, how I HATE my life...'  
  
***  
  
"Lets see... Ivonne? Or Harry?" pondered Lavender. "I can't choose!!! I love them both all too much!"  
  
"Do you think it's any easier for me?" asked Ron shaking his head, frustrated as he tried to decide between his two children.  
  
Suddenly Ivonne and Harry jr. came in the room smilling, hiding their hands behind their backs.  
  
"Mummy," cried Ivonne in such an adorable way, it made her parents smile. "Lookie! I drew our family!"  
  
"And I coloured it!" said Harry jr. proudly.  
  
Lavender and Ron studied the drawing. Then smiled weakly at each other. How were they going to divorce now???  
  
***  
  
Belinda sighed as she walked back to The Three Broomsticks; she had left her purse full of muggle money and her identification card on the counter. She knew noone could steal it, thanks to the charm that Hermione invented; noone could touch her purse except herself or the person will jolted with a little electricity that would scare most wizards or witches away. It was the other wizards and witches who wouldn't be afraid that she was scared of.  
  
Suddenly a man wearing a hood over his head stopped in front of her. Belinda walked a little to the left and began walking to her destination when he stood in front of her again. Belinda tried again twice and began to get frustrated.  
  
"Excuse me..." she began but the man stopped her by lowering his hood. Emerald eyes stared into hers. It was... Harry Potter.  
  
I cannot use the word shock to describe the situation Belinda was in, immensely surprised is more like it. She did not dare to move a muscle or even breathe. Thousands of posibilities crossed her mind.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" he asked, his voice almost as hard as steel.  
  
"H-Hermione?" Belinda cleared her throat, she always had a great talent for acting... 'Well, here goes nothing!' "Is she the woman who wrote 'How To Get An O In Arithmatics?' I always wanted to meet her! You're Harry Potter, aren't you? I read lots about..."  
  
"Where is Hermione!?" Harry repeated again, louder.  
  
"Okay!!!!" screamed Belinda. All the people in within a two miles radius of her heard her and turned to look at her. Harry, shocked, blushed furiously as Belinda took it as a chance to escape. But Harry Potter wasn't a seeker for nothing. Harry caught her hand and apparated away. Diagon Alley soon forgot about the two and returned to it's usual bustle.  
  
***  
  
"Where am I? You... You KIDNAPPER!!!" screamed Belinda. 'Hermione did not want her friends to find out what happenbed and it's my duty to protect her secret of her location no matter what happens! I'm her best friend!' "How dare you!"  
  
"I am no kidnapper and I do not mean any harm." said Harry calmly. "If I meant you any harm I would have brought you to Ron's and he would do far worse than use all the Unforgivable Curses, after he used Veritaserum first."  
  
"Then why did you bring me here?" screamed Belinda, her voice getting hoarse. 'I hate screaming... I hate screaming... Then why the heck am I screaming???'  
  
"I know who you are, Belinda Blackfalcon."  
  
Belinda stopped moving and struggling from the invinsible binds (not Petrificius Totalus) she had never known before and looked at the floor.  
  
"Yes, I know almost all about you." said Harry with a weak smile. "Dumbledore made me study all about the famous people who defended Voldermort... before he... before he died."  
  
"Well, it's not going to benefit you anything isn't it?? You know I am not dead as the books say." said Belinda as she gave a hysterical laugh. "Dad abused mom after he got 'bored' with her. And married my own uncle's wife; the slut. I hate him and her? Besides, even if you know about me, you can force me to tell you about Hermione."  
  
"I'm not going to force you." said Harry calmly. "I'm merely going to convince you."  
  
"What?" whispered Belinda, her eyes widening. "You're not going to torture or rape me are you? You're.. you're married!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Me? Harry Potter? Torture? Rape? I wouldn't do that, even if I wanted to; Ginny would kill me in the end. And I'd go to Azkaban." he said. "Besides, I know you're not a bad person. You want to protect Hermione. But what about Ron? Don't you know about his situation?"  
  
"Ron loves Lavender. He's married with two kids!" said Belinda bitterly. "You may know how she felt about him but you do not know how she felt! I know because I felt the same way before! But have you? For you- Harry Potter, you live a fairy tale life; Hero beats bad guy, bad guy dies. Hero meets girl, hero marries girl. Happily ever after! Wake up! Don't you see that you have the perfect life that everyone yearns for? Hermione didn't! Nor did most of the people! They..."  
  
Before Belinda finished her sentence, Harry gave Belinda a sharp slap.  
  
"Me? A perfect life? YOU wake up! I do not have a perfect life, I earned it myself!" said Harry angrily. "My parents were dead and I defeated a big bad ugly guy (no offense) who calls himself the 'Dark Lord' and ended up with a big scar that looked as if my head got spilt open and it was sewed back again! Everywhere I went people would say, 'Ooh... Look thats Harry Potter! He's so lucky that he got his head spilt open by a killing curse, his parents died and is hunted by an insane devil who wants to take over the world!' I thought you would understand since you are also kind of well- known because of Paul!"  
  
"Then after I defeated the 'Dark Lord', there were girls all around me!" continued Harry Potter. "With Ginny bashing my head even if I looked twice at them! Then when I started to date Ginny, the hate mail started coming. Most of them were howlers, some exploded as soon as it's delivered. Then it was the death eaters. All of us were exceptionally worried about Hermione. Then she died. Then she lived again! How the *censored* are you going to feel if you ride this emotional roller coaster!?!?!? Now... CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE HERMIONE IS????"  
  
Belinda looked at the ground, speechless. She made her decision. And noone could make her regret it.  
  
"She's in a country in the the south east of Asia, Malaysia." whispered Belinda softly. "The address is written on this piece of paper, you have to take a portkey to The Wizarding Destinations In Malaysia before you can floo there. Good luck in bringing her back."  
  
"Thanks, Belinda. I owe you one." said Harry. 'Hermione, I'm going to bring you home!'  
  
As Harry disapparated, Belinda's binds disappeared. 'What have I done? I told Harry Potter where Hermione is... I betrayed her... But... It's for her own good...'  
  
Belinda apparated to Diagon Alley to collect her almost forgotten purse.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Harry knows the address!!! Yay! Anyway, I come from Malaysia so the only country I'm farmiliar with is Malaysia... And a little bit of Singapore. Malaysia hosted the 16th Commonwealth Games last time and got fourth place. If you want to know where is Malaysia; as I said, (actually Belinda said that) it's in the South-east of Asia! Ta ta! 


End file.
